randomroleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda
Personality Miranda is one of the most intelligent and posses vast knowledge, both of greek mythology things, such as weapon transformation and nymphs, but also mathematics, history, and geography. She's capable of using her bravery to protect the children of the gods and goddess. Her own knowledge makes her the chosen by her family to solve problems, like found excuses to hide demi gods from humans to protect the camp from being destroyed or summoned enemies in the camp. History When Miranda was born, her three brothers liked her at first. When she got older, they dispised her for being the smartest saytr in the house. When Miranda was 14, Nemesis told her she'll protect a demi-god to get to camp. She placed a box with a quivor full of arrows, a bow, a leather bag, and a dagger. She took the box and thought it was for her. There was a note on the box. A few days later, her brothers opened the box and started to mess around with it. Shooting the arrows, and playing with the dagger. She told them they'll get hurt but, they were too busy playing with the weapons. Then, one of her brothers accidently cut himself in the hoove. They protested to Miranda thay she should of said something. Miranda yelled at them that she did and her brothers told a lie to her parents saying that she forced them to play with the weapons. Luckly, Miranda used her intelligents to keep her safe from being grounded. Her parents didn't believe her and she was grounded for a month. Miranda desited she had enough of this and took the weapons and went to a boarding school. She had a wheelchair to hide her deer legs. 3 years later, Miranda sniffed out a demi god. Her name was Brianna "Bri" Wilson. When Bri got to her dorm, Miranda knocked on the door and placed the box of weapons, and left. A couple days later, Miranda told Bri to follow her because it was important. Bri followed her. It took hours, maybe days to get to camp but, they finally got there. They encountered a monster but, it was too fast for them to defeat. So, they went into camp and stayed there. Powers Passive #When they are above ground, they can detect monsters and half-bloods by their scent #They are able to communicate with animals #They have senses far superior to those of humans. #They can sense nature magic (such as the Golden Fleece, Pan and gifts of Pan) #They are able to sense the emotions of demigods and mortals, sometimes even making empathy links between them and someone else Supplementary #When playing music on their reed pipes they have some control over plants, animals and insects, the longer they play the more energy it consumes #They are able to run and climb at great speeds because of their goat legs. The faster they go, the more energy drained. Traits #They enjoy eating recycable material (tin, aluminium, plastic, etc) and wood and grass #When they die, they are reincarnated as plants, trees or flowers Relationships